with more courage than brains
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Monroe and Rosalee (and occasionally Captain Renard) aren't the only wesen allies Nick has in Portland :: An eisbieber collection :: 2 - Arnold isn't Portland, but he can be. And suddenly, that's enough. :: 3 - Two eisbieber boys play follow the Grimm. :: 4 - Grimms aren't the only ones who keep a record of things
1. The Travails of an Ordinary Housewife

"Just please, repeat what you just said once again. You brought the _Grimm_ to the _Lodge_?"

Phoebe Wurstner could feel a terrible headache coming on. She had known that she would return to chaos in Portland – Bud tended to get a bit too excitable without her around to calm things down – but she had expected something like a messy home, definitely not a change in centuries old _eisbieber_ traditions.

"I had no choice!" Bud exclaimed, trying vainly to defend himself. "They'd already killed Robert, and it could have been anyone next if I didn't help Nick out!"

Phoebe sighed. This was why she hardly ever left Portland, preferring to have her mother visit her instead.

"I understand why you needed to help the Grimm, Bud, but you _brought him to the Lodge_!" she finally exclaimed, trying to sound as calm as possible. "The _Lodge_, which no Grimm has ever known about! Our hideout in case of, you know, a rogue _Grimm_!"

Bud didn't seemed put off by her admonishment. If anything, he seemed all the more cheerful, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "It's okay, Phoebe. Nick's not like that! He's a nice Grimm – he got the _hässlichen_ to leave us alone, didn't he?"

And it seems her husband has somehow managed to get to know the Grimm well enough that he's on a first-name basis with him. The headache was definite.

"Bud, do you even know what you're doing?" she asked, using her last bit of strength to stay calm.

At the question, he suddenly turned completely serious – he was Eisenbud at that moment, not her sweet natured Bud. "I promise you Phoebe, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," he said earnestly. "You know I'd never willingly put either the children or you in any kind of danger, and I wouldn't have spoken to Nick if I wasn't sure that nothing would happen to you guys."

Phoebe sighed. He was right, of course. That fact did nothing to help her stay calm about everything. Bud might say that Nicholas Burkhardt was a new type of Grimm, and he might have even acted that way when he had helped the _eisbiebers_ even though the Lodge wouldn't help him, but it wouldn't make her stop worrying.

She had been brought up on the tales of the bogeyman Grimms, and a single encounter wasn't going to change anything. The fact that he spent a good bit of his time with a _blutbad_ and a _fuschbau_ didn't help either.

Though – that didn't mean she wouldn't cook the Grimm a nice apple pie. It would be a contribution from the Wurstner household in the thanks that the Lodge was arranging for him.

And then, of course, Bud had to open his mouth. "And I might even get to go on a case with Nick!" he exclaimed. "Monroe said he helps out all the time, and not just by giving Nick information! Who knows that could be me one day!"

Phoebe sighed. As soon as she was done with the pie, she was going to call the hospital and check if they were willing to let her rent a bed for the duration of the rest of Bud's natural life.

* * *

**A/N: I totally picture Bud as having a long suffering, logical wife who is often exasperated by her husband acting like a ten-year old. Just sayin' ;)  
Anywho. This is the start of a new collection - I have no clue how long it will be - centering around the eisbieber population of Portland. If there's something in particular that you'd like to see here, drop it in a review or a PM, and I'll try my level best to include it. I hope to have regular updates, but I make no promises.  
**

**I hope you guys liked this piece! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	2. Coming Home

**Tag to 1.19, Leave It to Beavers**

* * *

Arnold isn't Portland, and Portland isn't Arnold.

He's managed to make a good home for himself here. He isn't unhappy – Portland isn't a bad place to be for an _eisbieber_. He has a few good friends, and he's doing better in life than he ever expected.

But it doesn't stop the thrum of knowledge in the back of his head, the sensation of just _knowing_ that this isn't where he belongs. And then he sees Robert being murdered, and that feeling just seems to cement in his head. This might be a better world than where he was before, but at least they didn't have _hässlichen_ at home.

All he wants to do is wait for it all to blow over – and then he plans to run, run back home. He knows Bud and John will understand. He doesn't plan on breaking contact with them, just the city.

At least, that's what he plans – and then the Grimm steps in.

Arnold grew up in a traditional household, with stories about the mystical _glühenvolk_ and _seltenvolgels_, and the terrifying _hässlichen._ But more than that, he grew up with stories about Grimms, and none of them had anything good to say.

So when there's talk about taking the Grimm to a Lodge meeting, he's terrified for those that will be there, and surprised when everyone leaves alive. And when Bud and John ask him to actually _talk_ to the Grimm – he's never wanted to be back home more.

But somehow, it turns out that Bud is right. This Grimm is different. He believes Arnold, and more than that, he makes sure that the _hässlichen _pay and know to leave the Portland Lodge alone. And he realises – home might not have_ hässlichen,_ but it isn't predator free. And unlike Portland, home doesn't have a Grimm who _cares_.

Besides, Arnold's not dumb. He knows that whatever is happening in the city will one day go down in history, and he's like to be a part of those pages. He's not a _mauzhertz_ – he refuses to flee.

Portland's like that. It gets under your skin. Arnold's not Portland yet, but he thinks that maybe someday, he can be.

(And he cannot deny the mischievous thrill he gets when he picks up the phone only to hear his brother's worried voice on the other end. It seems word of the existence of Nick Burkhardt has managed to reach home – and he only wishes he could see his brother's face when says, "He's actually not that bad. Besides, his friend – a _blutbad_, you know – makes some wonderful vegetarian food."

Arnold's always been a prankster. It's just too good an opportunity to pass up.)

* * *

**A/N: I adored Arnold's character in 'Leave It to Beavers,' and I really wanted to explore it a bit more.  
Also, it's headcanon that Bud makes Monroe and Nick hang out with the _eisbiber_ pals, because John - the other main beaver in the ep - looked perfectly fine with Monroe's presence in the spice shop in 2.14, 'Natural Born Wesen.'  
**

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	3. Playing Sherlock

"Are you crazy? You remember what happened the last time we were here!"

The taller boy shot his brother a look. "You're starting to sound like Emma now, Jason. If you feel like being a _mauzhertz_, you should have just stayed home."

The thin boy glared. "Dad says being careful is a good thing! Besides, what if he's going on – you know, _Grimm business_?" he whispered urgently. "What if the Reapers or something like that show up? Then we'll _really_ be in trouble!"

"Oh please, _Reapers_? Are you joking?" the boy scoffed. "Jason, do you _really_ think there's any _wesen_ who can kill a _Grimm_? They're just stories!"

"Yeah, like the Grimms are just a story," Jason grumbled. "I'm just saying, Fred, we should be careful about this. Maybe let Emma know where we are so she knows what happened to us if we don't return."

"You're an idiot," Fred said, glaring at Jason. "Dad told us that he was just going to his _blutbad_ friend – Mr Monroe's house. And he _also_ said that he's going to meet them there in about an hour, so there's no chance that there's going to be any sort of danger. Mom wouldn't allow him out of the house if there was."

"Yeah, and there's a reason everyone says you take after him. What if he's not told Mom either? Like we haven't told Emma?" he demanded.

Fred stared at his brother, before shaking his head. "I'm going," he said decisively. "You can come if you want to or not, but if I stay and argue with you any more, I'll never catch up to him." And he walked away rapidly, before turning into a beaver and breaking into a run.

Jason sighed heavily as he watched his brother's retreating form. "I'm going to die, I just know it," he muttered, before following behind him.

* * *

Nick looked at the road behind him in his rear-view mirror and smirked faintly. He hadn't simply walked into his position as a detective – there had been actual work involved. As much as they thought otherwise, the two boys hadn't been acting subtle at all.

He supposed he would have to call Phoebe before he reached Monroe's. as much as he liked Bud, his wife was slightly terrifying – and if she found out that he had been aware of the fact that her sons had decided to play detective and follow him, and that he hadn't told her…Well, the Royal families would happy, and that was all he was going to think on that subject.

(He didn't even want to know what she would do if she ever found out about the egging incident. He hoped that when she did, it would coincide with a case that required him to be outside the city limits.)

* * *

**A/N: My headcanon's basically that the two boys who egged Nick's house were Bud's kids, one of who takes takes after their father in recklessness, and the other who's as hyper-careful as Bud. Their sister, on the other hand, is their sensible mother's splitting image.  
Nick is just generally amused :P  
**

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	4. Recollections

It is, perhaps, for the best that this ledger is hardly ever used. We are _eisbieber_, and we are more than happy living lives that lack unexpected happenings. After all, that is perhaps the only almost fool-proof way to ensure a peaceful life.

While we may be happy with things staying the way they are, the universe is unfortunately not. Change, it seems is an inevitability, and so is the occasional use of this ledger.

Though I am certain that there has never been an occurrence like that which happened during the last Lodge meeting, last Tuesday.

_Eisbieber_ are a peaceful _wesen_. We do not usually have any reason to cross paths with the more ferocious of our mind – we keep to ourselves, and those who most resemble us, like the mauzhertz and the stangebär. We definitely do not happen to encounter Grimms on a regular basis.

Unless, it seems, an _eisbieber's_ name is Eisenbud Wurstner. Even after his initial meeting with the Grimm had been confirmed as fact, we kept away as far as possible. Some of our more inquisitive members tried to spy on him, but by and large we kept away. Unlike the predatory species, we had no interest in him.

Would that the same could have been said about the Grimm.

Not only did he seek us – specifically, Bud – out to help him a few times, he also decided to take up the case of our feud against the _hässlichen_ personally. Considering Robert is dead, perhaps it was a good thing – but it did mean that not only did the _eisbieber_ community become involved with the Grimm Nicholas Burkhardt, we also hosted him during one of our Lodge meetings.

It remains one of the oddest Lodge that has ever taken place in Portland – perhaps even the world. The meeting-places are always hidden away and have never been breached by even the greatest of the predatory _wesen_, and yet, a Grimm had been brought there willingly…There were certainly a number of _eisbieber_ present who fainted dead as soon as he finished his business there and walked out.

And yet, it seems his constant claims of being different from other Grimms are true. We will not let our guard down around him so easily, of course – but nor will we forget the great service he has done us by making sure we no longer have to fear the _hässlichen_, at least in Portland.

Until something happens to prove us wrong, Nicholas Burkhardt shall remain a friend of the _eisbieber_, both of Portland and otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: Considering the fact that the _eisbieber_ seem to be the most organised community of _wesen_ that has been seen on the show so far, I have no difficulty in believing that they keep a record of events. Maybe not as obsessively as Grimms do, but Nick's going to the Lodge wouldn't exactly have been a everyday event.  
As for Nick asking Bud for help before the entire _hässlich_ incident - he doesn't seem as freaked out when Nick appears at the garage as he does when they encounter each other before that. I doubt he got over his fear without further - well, conditioning to Nick's presence. :P  
**

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)  
**


End file.
